1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques and components for joining pipes, in particular, metal pipes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As used here, the word “coupling” and the phrase “pipe coupling” refer to components for joining relatively short pipes or tubes, especially metal pipes or tubes, typically for the purpose of forming an extended length of pipe. The requirements for such pipe couplings include a tight, preferably leak-proof seal between the adjoining pipe ends and corrosion protection for the bare metal of the pipe ends.